


Will und Walter und eine Entscheidung

by Nightmary



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Decisions, Gen, s03e11 ...and the beast from the sea
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmary/pseuds/Nightmary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bezieht sich auf das Gespräch zwischen Walter und Will in Folge 11. Und auf Wills Entscheidungen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will und Walter und eine Entscheidung

Er spricht zu ihm. Dem Sohn, dem Jungen, den er gern zum Sohn gemacht hätte.  
Niemand mit seinen Genen. Niemand, der vielleicht unbemerkt etwas von ihm mitnimmt, dass er nicht wieder in dieser Welt sehen will.

Es ist klar: Der Traum davon, eine Familie zu haben, ist vorbei.  
War vielleicht nur das: ein Traum. Wie Abigail. Wie Hannibal. Wie seine Hunde.

Alles so schnell fort, sobald die Realität eindringt, an die Türen klopft. Alles Kranke, das er aufsammelt und bald selbst in sich findet. Alles, was die heile Welt nicht sehen darf. Niemals nahe kommen darf.

Es wartet. Es hat gewartet. Hannibal hat es freigelassen. Will hat es freigelassen. Jack, Jack hat es freigelassen. Wissentlich.

Walter ist nicht dumm. Walter ist eines jener Kinder, die zuhören und aufpassen. Und er hat den tiefen Drang seine Mutter in Sicherheit zu wissen. Er hat aufgepasst und er hat erfahren. Weiß, dass Will keine einfache Vergangenheit hat. Sieht, dass seine Mutter beinahe gestorben ist. Und vermutet, dass es einen Zusammenhang gibt.

Walter will, dass Will zeigt, dass er sich gut um seine Mutter kümmert. Aber jetzt hat er versagt.

Und er fällt erneut durch. Er spürt es ganz deutlich. In dem Augenblick, in dem er Walter sagt, dass er denjenigen, der seine Mutter verletzt hat, nicht töten wird. Als er sagt, dass er ihn fangen wird und in ein Krankenhaus für Psychisch-Kranke bringen lassen wird.

„Du solltest ihn töten.“, sagt Walter knapp und kurz und trocken.  
Wen meint er?, denkt Will in diesem Moment. Den Roten Drachen?

Oder meint Walter nicht vielmehr Will? Will, der auch jemanden umgebracht hat, in „Behandlung“ kam und dann gekommen ist zu Molly und Walter und sie in Gefahr gebracht hat? Der eine dunkle Seite und einen langen Katzenschwanz an alten Feinden und unruhigen Gedanken hinter sich herzieht?

Er sollte sterben. Du hättest sterben sollen. Der Drache und Will? Zwei vom selben Stamm. Zumindest in den Augen eines Kindes.

Und Will trifft eine Entscheidung, die die ganze Zeit schon in ihm ruhte und wartete.

Er wird diese beiden in Ruhe lassen. Er wird die Gefahr, die er ihnen gebracht hat, auslöschen.  
Vor allem die Gefahr beseitigen, die er selbst ist. Und dann wird er sie in Ruhe lassen.

Es war schön, einen Traum gehabt zu haben.

In ihm bewegt sich etwas, hebt den Kopf und blinzelt: Zeit, wieder wach zu werden.  
Ein Teil von ihm hat das Gefühl vermisst.

In Will ist die ganze Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

Der Sturm wird den Drachen nehmen. Der Sturm wird Will nehmen. Der Sturm wird auch Hannibal nehmen.

1, 2, 3, ich komme... Werdet ihr ein wenig mit mir spielen?


End file.
